readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Date
Plot the story starts off on Primus.......a hand is seen getting out of the volcano and clings to the edge it turns out to be Julie but with marks and half face like Upgrade......"Ben Tennyson I must find him"Julie says(the theme song starts)at Ben's home....Ben is seen running up stairs shouting"mom where is my shoes","under your bed ben"Sandra shouts,"mom where is my jacket"Ben shouts...."oh I am doomed"Ben says,Sandra is seen walking in Ben's room"hey ben what is the matter with you son"Sandra says,"the matter is that I have a date with Eunice and it's my first date with her"Ben says,"so...I don't see any problem with that"Sandra says,"mom I feel like I can not make it I don't know her temperament I don't know her mood I don't know what does she like and what she hates I don't know..........Ben says when Sandra interrupts and hugs him"honey she is a girl like every girl you have met before"Sandra says,"here is the problem she is not like every girl she is tougher and powerful I am afraid that she punches me if I said something wrong"Ben says,"Ben the girl is a girl the nice words make her happy the nice treatment makes her feel like she owns the world,and you are a nice boy just like your father.....do you know how did I meet your father?"Sandra says,"I know I know you don't have to remind me"Ben says,"okay sweet heart"Sandra says when the bell of the door rings"go and get them tiger"Sandra says,"thanks mom you are the best ever"Ben says kisses his mom then walks down,Ben opens the door"Hi Ben"Eunice says and she is seen dresses a wonderful dress,"wow you look gorgeous"Ben says,"thanks,you look good too"Eunice says and her cheeks are red,when Sandra comes"hi Eunice"Sandra says,"hey Sandra"Eunice says,"take care of my son Eunice"Sandra says,"Mom"Ben complains,"Just kidding,have fun kids"Sandra says,then Eunice and Ben get in the car and drive away,"so where are we going?"Eunice says,"it is a surprise honey"Ben says,when suddenly Ben sees somebody stands in the middle of the road and he suddenly stops the car ,Ben gets out of the car he and Eunice"are you crazy?"Ben shouts,"hello are you okay ?"Eunice says,"Hello Benjamin" it turns out to be Julie,"Julie??"Ben says surprised,"you still remember my name?good,so you and her are dating now"Julie says,"Julie I thought that you died,I really felt sad"Ben says,"yeah you did that explains why are you dating another girl"Julie says,"Julie I am...."Ben says when Julie interrupts"enough,I am getting my revenge now"Julie says,"on who?"ben wonders,"on you traitor"Julie says while she shoots Ben with shards from her hand like Diamondhead,Ben and Eunice hide behind the car,Julie walks to the car"c'mon little hero rise and face me are you afraid of a girl"Julie says,"since when she can shoot shards"Eunice says,"I dunno,I think that the aliens DNA in Primus affected her DNA badly"Ben says,"are we gonna hide for a long time"Eunice says,"I will need help to face her she seems powerful"Ben says,"okay I am getting help"Eunice says,Julie shoots again"go go Eunice"Ben says,"I will be back"Eunice says then she runs away,"Benji I am not waiting for alon time show yourself"Julie says,Ben turns to Shocksquatch ,then he runs to Julie"you wanna a piece of me come and get it "Shocksquatch says,Julie runs to him"I don't wanna just a piece I wanna whole of you baby"Julie says then she takes two wires(like Feedback's) out of her shoulders then she puts them in Shocksquatch's shoulders,"what are you doing?"Shocksquatch says,"just watch me"Julie says then she shocks him,Shocksquatch screams"get it off get it off this tickles","what?that shouldn't tickle"Julie says,Shocksquatch takes the wires out of his shoulders"don't you get it idiot this alien calls shocksquatch,what did you think he does"Shocksquatch says,Shocksquatch attacks her with huge quantity of electricity,Julie turns her arms to shileds(like Cannonbolt's) and defends,"oh that's really annoying"Shocksquatch says then he slams the symbol on his chest,Shocksquatch turns to Rath ,he shouts out Rath"let me tell you something miss Alien I cried for a week for losing you and now you are attacking me I won't let you go with that"Rath shouts then he attacks Julie,she turns her body to acid(like Goop) and she wraps around Rath's body and actives her acid ability trying to melt Rath"get off me you are killing Rath"Rath shouts out,"let me think,I don't care"Julie says while laughing evilly,when suddenly Elena appears wearing the queen suit then she shoots Julie with nanochips"get away from Ben"Elena says,Rath falls on the ground and turns back to Ben,Eunice is seen runing to ben"Ben I got Elena for help are you okay honey?"Eunice says,"I am okay Eunice"Ben says,"wow wow wow you are the good girl now"Julie says,"what do you want Julie?"Elena says,"oh believe me you want understand that baby"Julie says,"then I will understand on my way"Elena says then she turns her hand to balster and shoots Julie,the shot goes through Julie's body"don't you understand I am stronger than you about 100 times I have the powers of the aliens"Julie says,"maybe you are strong but not smart"Elena says then she runs to Julie and clings to her neck"say bye bye life"Elena says,"what are you doing?nooooooooooo"Julie screams,"it was nice to save you ben"Elena says smiling then Boooooooom....."No Elena"Ben shouts,"she is gone that's my fault"Ben says,"no ben it's not yours"Eunice says,"go home Eunice"Ben says in anger,"what about you ?"Eunice says,"I am leaving I need to think in a way to protect people around me"Ben says,"but Ben.."Eunice says,Ben turns to Bigchill then he flies away saying"Go home Eunice",Eunice is seen tearing then she walks away...........after that a fume is seen then Julie is seen getting out of it smiling evilly"you need more to stop Bad Julie"she says......................... To be continued Major events *Julie returns as a villain. *Ben and Eunice date for the first time. *Elena dies. Aleins Used *Shocksquatch *Rath *Bigchill Characters *Ben *Eunice *Elena *Sandra Tennyson 'Villains:' * Julie Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Out Break Category:Ultimate Universe